tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 4
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2 and Day 3; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- :::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. The third night is upon us and we still have 16 tributes remaining and all teams remaining. The last night was quite exciting, with me having to send Rashka to the Void and Lilim killing her one-time ally Taeris. What awaits us this time? Shrava remains alert. Very cautious of her. A lot happened during the previous day so it makes sense for the tributes to be on their toes. Oh the anticipation is killing me! Tycho, after killing Karliah, has run into the Yokudan Empress. While their initial encounter was tense, the both of them decided to call a truce for the night. If I were the Empress I would sleep with one eye open. Tycho killed his own superior only a few hours ago. Who knows what he will do to a complete stranger. Arekoa is sticking alone, cooking what little food she has in order to keep from starving. Not the best of strategies. The wilds are filled with hungry creatures and monsters. Ugh...not this again. Jack's lighthearted adventure continues as she has not managed to round up a group of tributes to share ghost stories with. This is ridiculous! NO! It is infectious! Jack's demeanor has infected Visus after she spent the previous night with the Bosmer and now she's got her own group of mortals to sing with. This is unacceptable! Look at that, all the other tributes have gathered together at one camp to stay safe. This whole night has been either people sticking alone or forming up with the others. No fighting at all! This is the worst night I've ever witnessed. I blame it all on Jack. Let's fast forward to the day, nothing entertaining is happening tonight. It seems like Reeth wasn't idle during last night at all. The mage is clever, he figured out the secret of the Battle Realm. Only through death do these mortals escape my clutches. Hahaha, too bad for him the Companion is too honorable to kill an unarmed man. You're not getting out of my realm so easily mage. A full stomach has given Arekoa plenty of stamina. As soon as she spotted Carrik walking by she started running after him. The ranger is a lot more agile than the spellsword so he managed to get away, but she nearly had him. Wuleen-Zaw, what a disappointment. After you received a sword from 'probably' Sithis himself, you have done nothing with it and look at you now. He's injured himself. I expected more from you lizard. An unlikelier alliance I've never seen before. A Slug and a Knight, sounds like the start of what you mortals call jokes. Other than his necromantic skills, Q'Taga has nothing to offer Emile. The Sload is just going to slow him down...though we have seen Q'Taga perform some incredible feats of stealth considering his size. The Empress is still focusing on her survival above everything else. The only times she's gotten into fights were purely for self-defense and even then she defeated her opponents without killing them. What an absolute bore this one is. The two remaining cats have joined together. Kashya even shared with Shrava some of the supplies she stole from the Empress. Mighty generous of the assassin. That was pretty surprising. One of Katla's many ambushes finally works. She waited for Tycho to separate from the Empress and go off on his own and then cornered him. He tried to fight back but the Knight overpowered the thief and ended his life. Now she's got all the supplies he stole from Karliah as well as his own, like that hatchet he used to kill his boss. I guess I can no longer make fun of her for failing at every turn. Ah, isn't that sweet. Mother and daughter working together. It really warms my heart, almost as much as murder. The only way this could get any sweeter is matricide. That closes off our fourth day. It was slow and only one death, certainly not what I wanted or expected. After the previous day's events I wanted things to pick up the pace, but now we've slowed down significantly. 15 tributes still remain With the death of Tycho, the Thieves have been completely wiped out. With Tycho having killed his teammate, this was all his doing. now we know for certain, thieves are the worst class of all. Their greed drives them to stab each other in the back and cuts their chances of survival considerably. Other than that, everything remains the same. Lilim and Carrik remain in the lead, but the Necromancers are by far the most effective class. Though now that Katla has proven herself as not a complete failure, we've got to watch her more closely. Let's hope the fourth night isn't as disappointing and insulting as the third and that things get back on track with more murder. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale